


Myth

by Pixiesnix



Series: Mysterious Myths and Legendary Legends [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Sweet Sweet Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: Elim tells Julian a story of ancient love.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Mysterious Myths and Legendary Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737706
Comments: 37
Kudos: 54





	1. Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the "Arabian Nights" fic, and that story is referenced in this one.

Elim Garak and Julian Bashir lay in their bed, bodies entwined, basking in the afterglow. Their romantic evening had ended as all the others before it—tumbling onto the bed, clothes flying around the room, the air filling with the sound of whimpers and growls, hisses and moans.

Now they were nestled in each other’s arms, languid and sated. Elim was nuzzling his dear human’s neck, and Julian was running a finger along the ridges and scales of his beloved’s chest. Julian’s touch was tender and leisurely, exploring each contour with a contented thoroughness.

“Your finger seems to have a mind of its own, my dear.”

Julian grinned, said placing a soft kiss on his lover’s jaw ridge. “I can’t help myself. You’re too beautiful. I have to touch you.”

Elim made a derisive sound, to which Julian lightly bit an especially sensitive scale. 

“Ah!” Garak shot an indignant look to Julian, who frowned in return.

“You stop that this instant!” Julian said, irritation rising in his voice. “I will not have you constantly running yourself down!”

Elim couldn’t help but smile fondly at his enjoined. His Julian had always been a passionate creature. It was one of the many things he loved about him. He ran a soothing hand down Julian’s face, a thumb stroking the golden skin of his cheek. Elim placed a gentle kiss between his beloved’s furrowed brows before pulling back and giving him a chastened look.

“Apologies, my sweet,” he said, his thumb moving to caress a full lower lip. “I simply can’t help it, when I compare myself to a divine creature such as you.”

Julian huffed, still not satisfied. “You talk as though you’re not beautiful yourself,” he said. “Like you haven’t stepped directly out of some ancient pantheon.” 

Julian went quiet as his face softened, his eyes distant. 

“Elim, do you remember our last anniversary?”

Elim smirked, recalling the events vividly in his mind. “You know I do, beloved. Your gifts to me were…thoroughly enjoyed.” He gave a quick nip to Julian’s already bruised neck. Julian gave a little yelp, then blushed.

“Do you remember getting out of the bath, and me standing there watching you, absolutely gobsmacked?”

Elim thought for a moment. “ I remember you became very…distracted suddenly.” He chuckled and gave Julian a soft kiss. “And aroused.”

Julian shifted to gaze at Elim, adoration and desire shining in his eyes. “It’s because you were a vision, Elim. You were completely, utterly enthralling. The way the water ran off your body, the grace and power in your movements, those eyes penetrating me…” Julian shivered at the memory. “It was the sexiest damn thing I’ve ever seen in my life. You were like some ancient Hebitian water deity, rising from the waves.”

Elim stared at Julian for a moment, his face a mixture of surprise and devotion. “I don’t know what good I ever did to deserve you,” he murmured.

Julian huffed again. “Nonsense. You’re a beautiful, sexy, tantalizing man and I won’t hear anything different.”

Elim laughed, a rumble in his chest. “So there.”

Julian relaxed a little, a small smile on his lips as he snuggled deeper into Elim’s embrace. “So there.”

They were both quiet for a few moments, before Elim broke the silence with an amused, “An ancient water deity, hmmm?”

Julian kissed Elim gently. “You’d better believe it.”

Elim grinned, then his face turned thoughtful. “That actually reminds me of an old Hebitian legend Tolan once told me.”

Julian looked up into his enjoined’s face with interest. He always wanted to know more about his beloved’s culture, especially the ancient Hebitians. And anything from Elim’s childhood was precious to him. “Tell me,” he prompted.

Elim gave Julian an indulgent smile, then cuddled him closer. “In the days of ancient Cardassia, there were many gods in the Hebitian pantheon. Oralius was one, but there was a god of storms, of thunder and lightning. His name has been lost to time, but he was a powerful god, who mortals prayed to so that their crops could be nourished and the seas could be calm.”

Julian conjured an image of this powerful being in his mind. Unsurprisingly, he looked exactly like Elim. Julian smiled to himself as he imagined his lover, casting thunderbolts from the heavens, with ant-like mortals giving offerings in supplication. His imaginings were interrupted as Elim continued the story.

“But this god, as powerful as he was, soon ran afoul of his peers. You see, since the beginning of time, mortals had been living in darkness. Once night fell, they were vulnerable to predators, hiding in caves and cowering. The god took pity on these poor creatures and, through his gift of lightning, gave them fire to warm the cold nights and ward off the hungry beasts.”

“That’s a common theme in Earth myths too,” Julian said. “And the transgressor is always punished. I imagine these gods weren’t pleased about that, either?”

Elim scoffed. “Indeed not. They liked holding sway over mortals, and this gift gave them a measure of independence. Particularly annoyed was a god of war and beasts. He considered mortals weak and pathetic, and relished them praying to him for protection. Adding to his ire was his jealousy of the storm god, who received more prayers than him.”

Julian frowned, forming an image of Dukat in his mind. An egomaniac, a monster, who would like nothing better than to hurt his dear Elim…that is, the storm god.

“And so the war god conspired against him,” Elim went on. “He tried to convince the other gods to execute him for his crimes, but he only managed to persuade them to cast him out as an exile.”

Bastard, thought Julian with bitterness. This story was hitting a bit too close to home.

“And so the god was cast down from the heavens, into the ocean. But however the other gods may have wanted to, they could not strip him of his might. So he became a powerful god of the seas. Yet he was stricken with grief and despair at the separation from his home, everything he had known, to live alone and despised in an alien environment.”

Elim began stroking Julian’s shoulder, whether to comfort his lover or himself Julian wasn’t sure. Julian placed soothing kisses across Elim’s chest and gave him an encouraging look, willing him to continue. The similarity between the sea god’s exile and Elim’s was unspoken, yet understood.

“In his exile he became feared by mortals, who suffered the storms and tidal waves he caused in fits of rage and misery. He grew bitter and cold, sitting at the bottom of the sea, his brooding occasionally interrupted by bouts of anger.”

Julian made a small restless movement. “Elim?”

“Yes, beloved?”

“This has a happy ending…right?”

Elim favored Julian with one of his enigmatic smiles. “Patience, my sweet.”

Julian sighed and snuggled deeper into Elim’s arms. Elim playfully kissed his nose. “My impetuous love,” he murmured. Julian blushed.

“One night the god was in a particularly foul mood, and a sailing vessel had the misfortune to cross his path. He called upon the winds to toss the ship around like a toy. He created a monstrous typhoon so that the ship was soon torn in two and sank into the inky depths.”

Julian shivered. He did not like this story so far. But it had to get better. It just had to.

“That’s when the god noticed something,” Elim said. “A mortal form desperately clinging to a plank from the ship.” He stopped and gave Julian a look of pure adoration. “He was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, seemingly blessed by the sun itself.”

Julian blushed deeper and pictured himself, holding on to a bit of flotsam, being admired by the poor lonely sea god. His imaginings were not the product of vanity, but because he knew that his Elim was imagining him in that role as well.

“The god simply could not let such a breathtaking mortal perish, so he lifted the young man, half-conscious and exhausted, up from the waters and carried him to a nearby deserted island.”

Julian smiled and closed his eyes, letting the images fill his mind as his beloved’s silken voice wrapped around him like an embrace, casting a sensual spell.

“The god placed him on the beach and watched over him all that night, enchanted by the beauty of this sublime mortal.” Elim tenderly stroked Julian’s face as he said his, the implication clear. Julian smiled and cast his eyes down, then gazed up at him under dusky lashes.

Elim’s breath caught for a moment, seemingly losing his train of thought. “Hmmm…where was I? I seem to have gotten…distracted.” He gave his lover a look that was a mixture of reprimand and desire.

Julian flashed Elim a cheeky grin. “The sea god was fawning over his mortal.”

Elim huffed and placed a teasing peck on his beloved’s lips. “So he was.”

“The next morning, as the mortal began to wake, the sea god changed his form to that of a mortal…one that closely resembled himself. The mortal woke to find a mysterious man sitting next to him on the beach. The man explained he had found him washed up on the shore, and that they were quite alone on the island. He promised to look after the young man, and to bring him food every day.”

Julian conjured an image of Elim, leaning over his prone form on the beach, looking down at him with desire and fascination as he stroked his hair, much as his beloved was doing now. He could almost feel he warm rays of sunshine on his skin and smell the salty sea breeze. As Elim continued telling the tale, he let his lover’s rich, expressive voice caress him.

“The sea god was true to his word, bringing him food thrice each day. Over their meals they talked about many things…art, literature, the mortal’s life before he came to the island…everything except the mysterious man himself. Over the weeks and months the mortal proved himself to be much more than a gloriously beautiful form, but a fascinating mind and a fiery soul.” Elim said these last words in a hushed awed tone, his expression containing an ocean of love. Julian reached up to gently stroke Elim’s eye ridges, his eyes full of silent reciprocation.

“The sea god was not alone in this feeling, as the mortal had fallen madly in love with this mysterious man. However, his queries into the man’s background were always met with resistance and obfuscation.”

“I can’t imagine how that feels,” Julian said with a wry grin. Elim was decent enough to shoot Julian a guilty look before resuming the tale.

“The frustration within the mortal was growing. He wanted to know more about this man, but his beloved gave him no clues as to his identity. Finally, in frustration, the mortal exploded at the disguised sea god, telling him that if he refused to give even a little hint about himself, then the mortal refused to talk to him.”

Julian frowned, looking plaintively up at Elim. “What did the sea god say to that?”

Elim sighed. “Nothing. He merely retreated into the island forest. He kept his word, however, bringing the mortal food thrice a day. The mortal, feeling remorse for his hasty words, tried to apologize, but to no avail. The man would not speak.”

Julian clung closer to his beloved, shuddering slightly. Elim ran a hand across Julian’s back in soothing sweeps.

“During this time, the seas became eerily calm. The water was smooth as glass, and the wind refused to blow. A horrible heaviness settled over the oceans, and the island where the mortal lived. Sea birds refused to fly, and fish refused to bite at fishermen’s lures. The whole land was suffering as the sea god and his mortal suffered.”

Julian hurt for the sea god, just as surely as he felt pain when his beloved did. “I don’t think I like this story, Elim.”

Elim smiled warmly and kissed his forehead. “Patience, love, remember?”

“Now, the sea god had but one ally in his exile, save for the mortal. A stone giant had followed him into the seas in exile, as the salt water did not bother him. He watched as the sea god sat on his throne, despondent and listless. This was not the rageful despair of his exile. This was something deeper, even more profound. The stone giant could not let this continue, and so he decided to act.”

Julian raised his eyebrows, a hopeful look spreading on his face. Perhaps this story wasn’t like the tragic myths of Earth, after all.

“The stone giant came ashore to speak with the mortal. One can imagine the mortal’s astonishment when a giant pile of rocks walked up and began speaking to him.”

Julian had to giggle at that image, a huge living boulder striking up a conversation. For some reason, his imagination gave the stone giant a Kiwi accent.

“The stone giant revealed the man’s true identity to the mortal, and suddenly the young man understood the strange happenings around him—the calm seas, the silent birds. He had suspected there was something supernatural about his beloved, but that he was the sea god was beyond his wildest imaginings. The stone giant surmised that the sea god had fallen deeply in love with the mortal, and that was the reason he was causing all of this—a broken heart.”

Julian felt his own heart ache, placing soft kisses across Elim’s chest. Elim chuckled and smoothed his hand down the back of Julian’s head, savoring the softness of his hair.

“If you keep that up, my dear, I will be too distracted to finish the story.”

Julian gave Elim a sheepish look. “Sorry…”

Elim gave Julian a wicked smile. “Later, beloved.”

“The stone giant said that he could only share this information with the mortal, it was up to him what to do with it. With that, the stone giant disappeared beneath the water’s surface. The mortal, however, knew what to do. He walked to the shoreline, where the water was still eerily calm. He sank to his knees, confessing his love for the sea god and begging his forgiveness. The mortal cried out to the ocean, saying all he wanted was the god’s company, if that was all he wanted to give. It was enough to just be with him.”

Julian sniffled a bit, his heart full to bursting. He understood how the mortal felt completely.

“All at once, the waters began to move. Waves began to lap at the shoreline, and soon the sea was active again, foam spraying as the water crashed upon the sand. And then…”

Julian made another restless movement. “And then?”

Elim grinned. “And then the sea god arose from the water, waves rushing and swirling around his legs. He was in his true form now, and the mortal was dazzled at the sight.”

Julian sighed, once more recalling his Elim rising from the bath. “I bet he was.”

Elim laughed quietly. “The sea god confessed his love to the mortal and beseeched the young man to live with him in his underwater palace. The young man accepted ecstatically, but pointed out he would not be able to breathe. Without a word, the sea god pulled the mortal into his arms and kissed him. But this was no ordinary kiss. The sea god bestowed some of his godly power in that embrace, giving the mortal not only the ability to breathe underwater, but immortality.”

Julian smiled brilliantly, “I know how that feels, too.”

Elim raised an eye ridge. “Do you?”

“Mmmhmm. When you kiss me, I feel like you’re giving your strength to me.”

Elim’s face softened. “Julian…” he whispered.

Julian gave his lover a coy look. “So they lived happily ever after?”

Elim laughed. “Essentially, yes. The mortal certainly had some things to say about the sea god wrecking all those ships and taking all those mortal lives. But he made the sea god into a better…well, _man_ for lack of a better word. The seas were calmer and the winds fairer.”

“And the god of beasts? The one who exiled the sea god?”

Elim smirked. “The other gods soon tired him and cast him down into the underworld, where he toiled in misery for the rest of time.”

Julian huffed. “Serves him right.”

Elim gave another indulgent smile to his Julian. “As for the sea god and his love, they lived quite happily in their undersea world. The once-mortal young man became the god of the tides, and it was said that when the tide was coming in, the sea god was making love to his mate.”

Julian brushed his lips against Elim’s teasingly. “That’s every day, love. Couldn’t help themselves, hmmm?”

Elim captured his lover’s lips in a deep, hungry kiss. “I know how that feels.”

Julian gasped as Elim’s lips drifted down his neck, kissing, nipping and licking as thunder rumbled in the distance. The air grew thicker as soft sighs and sharp gasps filled the room. A flash of lightning lit Elim’s face, starkly revealing the predatory gleam in those piercing blue eyes.

“Oooh, the sea god looks so intense,” Julian teased, biting a sensitive neck ridge. “Do I need to appease him?”

Elim growled, rolling Julian onto his back and hovering over him. “That would be most wise.”


	2. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my Garashir Gals, Syaunei and Obsidian_Operative for their continued ideas and support. Mwah!

Elim growled, rolling Julian onto his back and hovering over him. “That would be most wise.”

Julian closed his eyes, lost in sensation as he felt those clever lips kiss a trail of fire across his collarbone, kisses turning to nips as the path moved upward to his neck. He took a moment to gather his wits, then caught Elim by surprise. He rolled until Elim was on his back, the younger man straddling him, flashing a wicked smile into startled blue eyes.

“Then my sea god must be properly worshipped.”

With that, he lowered his head to capture Elim’s mouth in a wet, scorching kiss. Wind rattled the windows and rain pelted the panes as Julian’s lips traveled to flushed neck ridges, his tongue seeking out the sensitive skin between. Elim’s groans blended with the howling winds as his lover nipped at ridges and laved at scales. Julian worked his way down his husband’s chest, desire spiking within him as he admired the intricate patterns that made up his beloved’s skin. His tongue worked the indentation on Elim’s chest with a fanatic concentration, coaxing a series of growls and hisses from his lover, the vibrations traveling to Julian’s ravenous mouth.

By the time Julian reached the southernmost teardrop on his Elim’s body, a series of rumbles and groans were emanating from his beloved, his hands tangled in dusky hair, both demanding and beseeching. A flash of lightning illuminated the room, and Julian looked up to see fierce blue eyes, half-crazed with desire, predatory and dangerous. Julian thought he looked very much like a sea-god in this state-- powerful and magnificent, a force of nature.

Julian was filled with awe.

He ducked his head to lap at delicate scales, moaning himself as he watched his beloved’s need make itself known. He wasted no time in taking Elim into his mouth, sucking the firm flesh hard and deep. He pulled back, his tongue swirling, teasing, tasting his Elim’s desire. Julian closed his eyes at the feeling of his lover’s arousal in his mouth, the texture against his tongue a reminder of how it felt elsewhere inside him. His cheeks hollowed as he once more sucked his Elim’s cock into his mouth, his tongue working the underside. He bobbed his head rhythmically, his hand reaching up to work the length that was not encased in that wet heat.

As thunder rumbled outside, Julian found himself unceremoniously pulled off his beloved, releasing his Elim with an obscene sound. With a hiss of long-restrained lust, Elim maneuvered Julian beneath him, pinning his arms over his head and giving him a hard, savage kiss. He nipped and bit at the soft, golden skin under his human’s ear, growling softly.

“Mine.”

Julian mewled as a hungry mouth sucked and bit its way down his body, reaching hardened nipples and lavishing them with attention. Elim drew a sensitive peak into his mouth, teeth worrying and tongue laving. Golden fingers clawed at the sheets and the air filled with the sound of gasps and sighs as the storm raged outside the walls of their bedroom. Elim forged a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses to Julian’s other nipple, his tongue flicking almost lewdly, eyes gleaming and intent as he watched his Julian writhe beneath him.

When Elim thought his love could take no more, he continued his journey downward, adding fresh marks to a taut stomach. Julian gasped as Elim nipped and licked at the juncture of his torso and thigh. When his Elim’s beautiful, lying lips closed around the head of his cock, he arched off the bed, hands scrabbling at broad, scaled shoulders. Elim worked Julian expertly, his tongue lapping at the slit before sliding down the underside with an excruciating slowness, then slipping back up again to take the rigid heat into his mouth. A free hand stroked and caressed his lover’s balls as he sucked, coaxing a ragged moan from full, succulent lips. He took his love deep, his throat relaxing, swallowing around the steely flesh. Julian’s body was coated with perspiration and quivering with pleasure. Long, dark lashes lay against flushed cheeks, his brow furrowed in concentration, trying to keep from releasing too soon. Soft lips were parted to suck in sharp breaths and let out shuddering moans. He looked like a debauched supplicant, a sweet sacrifice ready to be ravished by his deity.

Elim drank in the sight like a man dying of thirst.

Long, golden legs were spread and lifted, exposing Julian to the thick night air. A slickened gray finger teased and rubbed Julian’s entrance, eliciting a moan before slipping inside. Elim sought and found that spot inside Julian, stroking mercilessly as he added another finger—pumping, stretching, preparing his beloved.

It was when Elim withdrew his fingers that Julian seized the opportunity, grabbing his love’s broad shoulders and attempting to flip him over. Elim was not going to be moved easily, however, and playfully wrestled his lover on the wide bed, flashes of light highlighting sweat-slicked golden skin sliding against gray ridges and scales, moans of pleasure and grunts of effort almost muted by the sounds outside.

At last Elim relented, allowing Julian to straddle powerful thighs. Julian carefully reached behind him, giving Elim a few teasing strokes before lowering himself with a long, drawn-out moan. His head tipped back and his eyes drifted shut, savoring the sensation of being so completely filled. Elim stared up at his beloved, marveling at the human’s almost ethereal beauty, his hands sliding up silken skin to tease at coffee-colored nipples, relishing the ragged gasp.

When Julian’s hips were flush with Elim’s, he paused, letting his body adjust. He looked down at his enjoined, smiling at the sea of devotion and the chasm of hunger he saw on Elim’s face. After long moments, he began to move.

His movements started out easy and languid, the feeling of that textured length inside him, hitting just the right spot, sending fiery torrents of pleasure coursing through his body. His head fell back once more, a keen ripped from his throat as he felt his love thrust upward to meet him with each stroke. He shuddered as Elim’s hands continued caressing his nipples, a delicious torment as his movements picked up speed. He let out a cry when one of those hands drifted down, brushing across his stomach to wrap around him and slide fiendishly up and down that slick length, a thumb brushing across the head.

Both ignored the lashing of rain against the windows, the crash of thunder, covering up the gasps and growls coming from the two lovers. Their world had narrowed to each other—the sight, the sound, the feel of their respective beloved. Everything else fell away.

Julian’s control was slipping, his motions becoming less coordinated and more desperate. Elim was teetering on the brink as well, his hands moving to brace Julian’s hips, holding him still as he thrust relentlessly upward, pounding his lover with a ferocity that took Julian’s breath away.

“Julian…” he heard the command in his lover’s voice, making him look down at the strong, vigorous man who was taking him so utterly. Soft hazel met piercing blue and he came, all but screaming his lover’s name as his seed landed on Elim’s stomach, shuddering as the force of his climax overwhelmed him. A few strokes later and his Elim followed him over the brink, spilling into him, claiming him in the most primal way possible.

Julian collapsed onto his beloved, almost every ounce of energy drained from his body. They lay like that for a while as the world coalesced around them, a strong gray hand stroking his back with aching tenderness.

After some minutes, Julian felt, as well as heard, Elim’s rumbling murmur. “Julian…”

Julian looked up to see Elim staring down on him, an enraptured smile gracing his features. Julian grinned a stupid, sated grin and placed a sloppy kiss on his precious husband’s chest. “My Elim…”

Julian moved off him, only to snuggle close once more, his head resting in the crook of Elim’s shoulder. “Elim?”

“Mmmmmm?”

“Has the sea god been appeased?”

The vibration of Elim’s chuckle traveled to Julian, sending a small thrill down his spine. “Most completely, my dear. However…”

Julian looked up. “However?”

Elim smiled wickedly. “He will always need more.”

Julian huffed and grinned, kissing a beloved jaw ridge. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Yes I am,” Elim freely admitted, running a hand over a smooth shoulder. “And I’m all yours.”

Julian was exceedingly glad of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, stay safe out there!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, many thanks to Syaunei and Obsidian_Operative for their continued support, advice and friendship. Y'all rock! And thanks to Syaunei for the original "deity rising from the waters" idea!


End file.
